Guardian
by WolfieANNE
Summary: I never thought anyone would ever reach in this darkness and pull me out. But guess what? Someone did.


**Guardian**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I merely proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Hatred.

It has six letters. Six simple letters—but such a word is so foul.

Loneliness.

No one would ever want to get caught in this. Bring in the pain and the hurt but never this.

Suicide?

Ah, it sounds so evil yet so tempting. To think that one word could free you of everything; of hatred and of loneliness. To think that that one word could be your everything—your savior and your friend.

But will you ever feel happy for eternity?

I think not.

Heaving in a sigh, I push myself to stand up. I could see them huddled in one corner, laughing. They were whispering and their eyes—

_Oh, their eyes were so frightening._

And they wouldn't move, no matter how long I stood in the same spot, waiting for them to leave. But they never did. Their eyes kept boring holes into my soul and I knew that I had no chance of escaping this.

Class was in five minutes and I couldn't walk past them.

"She's not walking."

"She will, don't worry."

"Can't we just approach her?"

"We don't do that."

I bit my lip and shifted the books in my hands. I was shaking. I was scared.

But wasn't I always?

"Hey you!"

My fingers twitched and I could feel sweat gathering on my temples. And shakily, I whispered, "Yes?"

"Class is about to start—don't tell me you're going to skip?" The girl wearing a mini skirt said, smirking as I gripped my books tighter.

"I-I won't."

"Then go."

But I don't want to.

"Hurry up or else you'll be late."

You just want me to walk past you.

"Hurry!"

I didn't know how it started, but my feet started moving by itself into a run. And before I knew it, I was shaking on the ground with my books scattered around me and their feet pressing against my skin. I knew it. I shouldn't have moved.

* * *

"Will she really just lay there and let us beat her?"

"Of course she will."

"Tch, worthless."

It was a cycle.

A stupid, damn, horrible, stinking cycle.

Each day, whenever I pass by that corridor, I'd be found on the floor crying with bruises all over my body. I would be shaking and I would enter class a few minutes late but no one cared. No one would ask what happened. No one would ask if I was fine.

And the worst part is I thought someone would.

I thought someone would approach me and offer me a band aid. I was hoping that someone would ask me about my worries, about the bullies. But no one ever did and I didn't know why they were so heartless. Is it because they're glad they're not me—that they're safe?

Why would they do that?

Why would they just let me be?

Did they not think of how painful everything was for me?

Did they not care about everything they see?

Am I just nothing after all?

* * *

Today, they weren't there. I was astonished. After all, that corner was their rendezvous point; they never seemed to leave that spot. I never expected them to do so though. Now that they have, however, I'll be making use of this chance.

I arrived in class fifteen minutes earlier than usual and I could see that almost everyone was there. A few of them stared at me then diverted their gaze as my eyes met theirs. Sighing, I sat in my seat in the back of the room and watched them interact with each other, jealousy coursing through my veins as they conversed happily.

I couldn't seem to get my eyes off them. They lived a peaceful life whereas I couldn't even walk through the hallways of my own school without being beaten up. Nevertheless, I had to make do. If I didn't, then I would be even more pathetic and that's what they were looking for:

Someone worth laughing at.

"Hey?"

_Snap!_

I gripped the broken pencil in my hand and looked up at the boy in front of me through my bangs. He had blue hair and a weird tattoo on his cheek. Frightened, I clenched my fists tighter as I prepared myself for the pain.

"Is there something wrong?"

Opening my eyes, I meekly stared up at him to find him frowning in worry. I blinked and looked away, "Y-You're not going to hurt me?"

"Of course not," he said, tilting his head to the side, "Why would I?"

"Because other people do," someone said and we both looked at the guy. He stared at me with disgust and I immediately ducked my head, afraid.

The blue-haired man spoke, "What? Why?"

"I don't know."

It's because no one ever stands up for me.

"Well…"

Well, what?

"Well, they're not going to hurt you anymore."

My eyes widened as I felt his hand on top of my head. I waited for him to push my face against the desk but he never did. Instead, he ruffled my hair and chuckled, "Don't worry; I'll be here for you."

I bit my lip, "But you don't know me."

"Do I have to?" he asked, smiling gently, "Now, I was going to ask if the seat next to you was taken but we were interrupted."

I shook my head and he placed his bag on the floor beside the chair next to me, sitting down. He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the students in front of us. I've never seen him before—did he switch classes?

Never mind, it didn't matter anyway.

"So, I'm Jellal. And you?"

Ah, looks like it did.

"Lucy," I mumbled, catching a glimpse of his smile from the corner of my eyes. I immediately diverted my gaze and stared back at the pencil I just broke into half a few minutes ago. Frowning, I kept it in my bag and took out a new one, this time making sure I didn't grip it too hard next time.

Jellal whistled, "That's a pretty name."

My cheeks felt warm and I nodded in thanks. He merely smiled and just when he was about to say something, our teacher arrived and we stood up to greet him. But I didn't pay attention to our teacher. Instead, I was staring at him, thoughts running through my head.

Maybe this time, everything will be different.

* * *

It was a little after sunset when I left school. My classmates left the class duties to me so I had to do my chores or else the teacher would get mad. I was almost certain that they would show up while I was there, albeit, they didn't. And when I finished cleaning and I was walking down that same, old, stupid corridor, they weren't there.

It was strange.

I found it horrid how they weren't there to strike me. I found it weird that I was left untouched for the whole day. And it was definitely strange how they weren't at school earlier.

What's happening?

However, I didn't care. I was glad that they were gone. I haven't had a peaceful day in such a long time that sometimes I forget what it even feels like to be happy. Still, I couldn't let my guard down just yet. They were full of surprises and I wasn't going to allow myself to be surprised.

So, on my way home, I wore my sweater to keep me warm and hugged my books close to my chest. It was a chilly night, and I had no food at home so I had to stop by the market to buy groceries. I had little money with me, but it was enough for a meal. If not, I'll figure something out—being independent does that. Well, at least to me. I'm not a very lucky person, you see. Having my mother and father die on you at the age of fourteen was one of the reasons why I never smiled again.

I inherited my father's money but I'm about to use them all up so I might start working pretty soon. However, I didn't complain. I never lived a happy life anyway. Even as a child, all I ever knew was how to be graceful—being the daughter of a wealthiest man in the country has that effect. But when they died, I got rid of that trait. Their death was a hazy memory, like a vague dream, but it's not like I wanted to remember how they died.

Why would I?

Sighing, I pushed the glass door of the supermarket with trembling hands. Inside, it was warm but the smell was suffocating so I hurried shopping. I only needed a few things for dinner. I didn't really have that much of an appetite, but eating sounded better than starving myself to death—starvation was the last thing on my mind.

Rather than allowing myself to be dragged down by my misfortune, I tried my best to stay positive. I didn't know whether it was because my mom never liked being pessimistic though. And unlike the other teens who overate, committed suicide, did drugs and turned bad due to depression, I stayed healthy and out of evil's way—but not harm. Oh no, I always come home black and blue that it's hard to see how I am hale and hearty.

Like typical depressed teenagers though, I never did get to focus on my studies. I wasn't not the lowest in class, but I wasn't not the highest either—at least I still get A's every now and then.

As soon as I found everything I needed, I paid for everything at the counter. I disregarded their gazes at the bandages on my arms and just stared at the price on the monitor. Knowing that they would ask soon about my wounds, I fished a fifty dollar bill from my wallet and when I got my change, I turned to leave.

I shifted the bags in my arms and quickened my pace. It was getting dark and that was never a good sign for me. My misfortune always started with the dark. Therefore I have to hurry up.

Silence met me wherever I went though. I didn't know whether it was because it was a weekday and people were either too tired or busy during this time, but it was just too quiet. And I never liked tranquility—unless it was peaceful.

_Rustle._

Stay calm Lucy, it was probably just a cat.

_I hear footsteps._

Or it could be a person.

But please let this be a cat.

"Lucy!"

My eyes widened and when I turned around, it wasn't a cat, it wasn't them, but it was _him_.

It was Jellal.

Wow, I couldn't even bring myself to say his name.

"Why are you still outside? It's so cold. And it's late," he said, jogging towards me. I eyed his hands, alarmed for a second that he could be holding a knife.

There was none though.

Relaxing just for a bit, I answered his question, "I left school late. Then I realized I had no food at home, so I stopped by the market."

"Why didn't you and your family just eat at a restaurant then?" Jellal asked, blinking.

I knew he'd asked that.

And I knew what to say.

"I have no family."

And his face was the same like others: blank, surprised, but surprisingly there was no pity.

"They're dead."

He narrowed his eyebrows, "What happened?"

"Car accident," I mumbled, looking away from his intimidating eyes, "Some drunkard driving a truck ran them over and they never made it. Lost too much blood, they said."

"So you work?" Jellal said, staring at the bandages on my arm all of a sudden, "Inheritance?"

"The latter," I answered and shifted the paper bags so that they hid the bandages. I didn't like it when people stared at them—I felt self-conscious. I felt like I was being stripped naked, because then I didn't know their thoughts.

Jellal hummed, "Won't your money run out?"

"It will."

"Then what?"

"I will work," I said, glaring at him discreetly.

He was delaying my supper. He needs to leave. Now.

"So, uh, I'll be going now since my mom asked me to buy something from the convenience store," Jellal said, grinning widely, "I'll see you at school."

I nodded and watched him leave then broke into a run.

Someone was watching us.

Someone was watching _me_.

And if I don't get home soon, I might just lose the groceries I bought.

* * *

I've been feeling uneasy for a week now. Somehow, every time I go home, I feel like someone's watching me. It's never Jellal. It's never just a cat. It's someone and I don't know who he is or who they are. And I've been left untouched. For a whole week, no one has stopped me by the corridor to beat me.

No one was there.

But I didn't know what to do, because I didn't have any friends to talk to about my problems. There wasn't even a guidance counselor in this school. Who could I talk to? Who could I ask help from? Who?

"Lucy!"

I flinched, "Jellal."

"You're awfully late today," he remarked, leaning back on his chair and tilting his head back, "Slept in?"

I shook my head, "Errands."

"Aa."

Could I ask help from Jellal?

"You look like you had trouble sleeping though," he commented, tapping his own eye bags. I shrugged and sat down on my seat, tucking my bag under my chair and placing my books on my desk.

Could I trust him?

"My neighbor's cat wouldn't stop making noise," I smoothly lied, catching a glimpse of his amused face before busying myself with a textbook.

What if he was with them?

"You should tell your neighbor then," he said, smiling gently.

What if he hurts me too?

"I will."

He gave me another smile before sticking his nose inside a textbook as well. Just as he did, I closed mine and started writing down some bits of information I could still remember from yesterday's lesson. School has been hectic lately – I don't know why – and since the exams were close, I had to study or else I wouldn't get high results.

While I was writing though, I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't know whether he was just curious about what was being written on the paper, or that he was just really drawn to me—hopefully it wasn't the latter.

And then when I was almost done, someone grabbed it.

Tell me it's not them.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Jellal asked, raising a brow. I stared at him from the corner of my eye and was surprised to see that his eyes—

_His eyes were terrifying._

But they weren't directed at me. They were directed at someone else.

So I looked up and when I did, I regretted it.

"Looks like you've made a friend, Heartfilia," he said, grinning deviously as he twirled a lock of my hair around his fingers.

I shuddered and wiped my sweaty palms on my denim jeans as I ignored his eyes. He seemed amused by this. He looked like he was having fun. But when Jellal repeated his question, the amusement in his eyes went away and all I could see was fury. His eyes were like before;

Bloodcurdling.

Menacing.

"Let her go," Jellal reprimanded, his eyes narrowed into slits.

For a moment, I was frozen. I've never seen him so angry before. But then again, we just met.

"Butt out," he growled, glaring back at Jellal.

"She's my friend," he hissed, "I can butt in whenever I want to."

I swallowed thickly and desperately tried to stop trembling but I was just too scared. If he was there then that means his friends were here too.

But where were they?

"Cobra, stop."

My eyes widened and a tremor ran through my body.

_It's them._

"He's the mayor's nephew," the girl from before said, eyeing me before looking back at Cobra, "Wouldn't want to get in trouble now, would you?"

"Tch."

"If you're doing this to get rid of us, give up," he muttered in my ear, eliciting a whimper from me as I felt his nails digging into my thigh. I remained silent and waited until they left the classroom, knowing fully well that they'd do worse if I create any kind of noise.

I should've known they'd be back.

I should've known that I'd never be safe from them.

But where have they been all this time?

Why appear now?

I clenched my jaw and gripped the edge of my seat. I knew they'd be back. But why am I still so surprised?

"Lucy?"

I released the chair in shock and stared up at Jellal who frowned.

"Are you alright?"

No, I'm not.

"I'm fine."

Why lie?

"Are you sure?" he asked, his frown deepening.

No.

"Yes."

I should speak for myself more often.

Maybe then I could save my own skin rather than hide underneath it.

* * *

Today was a Friday, and I couldn't be any happier that it was already the weekend. I was merely relieved that I wouldn't be able to see them for a while, but then again, they were stubborn.

While I walked through the streets in the dead of night, I could've sworn I heard something from behind me. I tried not to panic, but I didn't let my guard down either. I had a can of pepper spray with me just in case of an attack. But if I was ever assaulted by them, would that have any effect at all? My mother used to tell me that it was effective; however, I was never sure. They seemed invincible. Not even the principal knew of their wrongdoings.

That was how terrific they were at lying and hiding.

They were so good that they terrified me.

Shuddering, I hid my face behind the shawl, seeking for warmth. My house was just around the corner but the person behind me wouldn't leave.

He was just there.

He was following me.

He was watching me everywhere I went.

It was scary.

Am I supposed to be scared? Was that his goal? If so, he's doing a great job. I can certainly feel goose bumps crawling on my skin as I walk.

But I didn't mind him. I had to keep walking because my house was just around the corner. A few more steps were all it'd take for peace and solitude after all

But then again, I was wrong.

After I had turned around the corner, something very hard hit my head and before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

_Why does it feel like someone's pounding on my head like it's a door?_

Groaning, I forced my eyes to open and was greeted with the dark. I looked down and saw that a blanket was on top of me. Frowning, I looked around and realized that I was lying on a bed and I was in someone's bedroom.

My eyes widened.

Don't tell me they did _that?_

Before I knew it, a scream rippled through my throat and I threw the blanket off me. I couldn't seem to stop shaking even though I found out that I still had my clothes on, and I didn't feel sore.

Then does that mean no one touched me?

I swallowed thickly and inhaled a couple of times, trying to think straight. I couldn't comprehend the situation. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I didn't know why I was left untouched somehow. I didn't know whose house this was. I didn't know whether I was still sane.

I felt like I was starting to lose my sense.

I sobbed and hugged myself. No one loved me. No one cared for me.

I had no one.

When another tremor of pain ran through me, the door to the room opened and all I could do was stare in shock at who was by the door.

"Lucy?"

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

I scrambled off the bed and ran towards him, jumping on him and embracing him as hard as I could. I cried onto his shirt, feeling my chest squeeze. I've never felt so relieved before to know that I was safe all this time. I've never felt so happy to see him, even though I've never liked him before.

I'm okay.

He's with me.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "N-No, but now th-that you're h-here, I am."

He chuckled and patted my hair, whispering soothing words in my ear.

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly. I was scared to know what occurred when I lost consciousness but I simply had to know. I was walking alone when I was hit and I was sure that he wasn't there but why am I unharmed and in his house?

He shifted me in his arms and I tightened my legs around his waist, afraid to let go. Getting the hint, he sighed and smiled grimly, "I was following you."

"W-Why?"

"I had a feeling that I had to protect you," he mumbled, his voice music to my ears, "I've been having these dreams where a man kept stalking you. I should've known it was Cobra."

"B-But I f-fainted—"

"You did," he cut in, "And you don't know how scared I was when you suddenly fell to the ground. I immediately ran for you and punched the guy before he could take you. I assumed he was going to do something to you but I didn't think of what that would be. After that, I surrendered him to the police with you on my back for evidence of his abuse."

My eyes widened, "A-And the others?"

"Them, I don't know about," he said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

They're still out there.

But that's okay.

"You did nothing wrong," I said and hiccupped, "You've done so much, it's fine."

He smiled sheepishly, "I just couldn't leave you alone after what Cobra did to you at school. I wish I realized it sooner though," he said with a sigh.

I inhaled his scent and mumbled against his neck, "Like I said, it's a-alright. I'm safe now, all because of you."

"Amen to that," he whispered, hugging me tighter, "You really did scare the living daylights out of me, Lucy."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I d-didn't mean to."

"I know."

I loosened my arms around him a bit and reluctantly asked, "W-What will I do about his friends? S-Surely they'd l-like to have their r-revenge."

He chuckled, "You don't have to worry about that, I'll be here to protect you."

I've never felt so happy in my whole life.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight," he hoarsely said. He sounded like he was about to cry and I didn't know whether to feel worried or touched. Nevertheless, I hugged him tighter to show him that I was thankful for everything.

Without him, I would've been a goner.

Without him, I would've lost all hope to live.

Without him, I wouldn't be alive right now.

And without him, I wouldn't be able to know the true meaning of love and friendship.

"Jellal?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Yes?"

I love you.

"Thank you."

But maybe I'll tell you that another time.

"You're welcome."

I sniffed and he smiled, hugging me tighter than before, neither of us wanting to let go.

* * *

**A/N:** It's finally time I make my presence known! I've missed writing so much, but I feel bad about writing a sad one. But at least the ending was worth it, right? I really do miss you all, and I hope you guys review after this cause I miss reading them and all of you ugh I feel so sad that school bothered me so much.

I got inspired to read this after watching Jessie J's Who's Laughing Now. I know it's nice to defend yourself on your own, but let's think of reality, not many can do it and can only rely on others. This is Lucy. But she now has a guardian who will watch over her and protect her no matter what happens. I kind of stopped writing because I got preoccupied with a different story, but I decided to finish this at last.

I hope you liked it because I sure did put a lot of effort in this story. The writing style is different so that it fits with the genre. Oh and I apologize for the mistakes!

If you would like to ask questions, please ask me on The link is on my profile as well as the page and the blog.

Review now, will you? :)

_"Smile more, cry less. Because you have no idea how much you're missing out."_

_Bye! -Anne :D _

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Fragile **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
